


Domesticated Life: Momma's Boy

by Rraz45



Series: A Domesticated Life [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being bones, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock's son, Soren, is ready to weaned. However, Soren has differenet plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated Life: Momma's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Domesticated Life. There is male lactation here.... just warning you.

Jim was glad Bones had declared that Soren could be weaned to baby food. Thank god! Jim had felt like a freak of nature. He was tired of his shirts getting wet and sticky from his milk. The blond had to get a different uniform shirt since he had become pregnant. At least the fat shirt make it easier for him to nurse his son. It was so weird that he could lactate and nurse his baby. Soren liked to pull Jim’s nipples, and it took the captain a little while to get used to the feeling. But now Kirk was a master at feeding his child.

Gathering Soren in his arms, Jim headed for the mess hall. Ever since he have birth, Kirk and Spock worked separate shifts on occasion so they could spend time with their son. Sock should be off shift in about half an hour, and he would meet his family in the mess.

Walking into the officer’s mess hall, Jim spotted the table Bones and his favorite bridge crew were occupying. Jim smiled and headed straight over. “Kepten,” Chekov merrily greeted. Jim nodded his head in greeting to his navigator. Uhura stood up and invaded her captain’s personal space, but her attention was solely focused on the baby in his arms. “And how is our little Soren today?” she asked as she took the baby in her arms. Jim shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I don’t think I’m going to get used to him sleeping two hours on the dot. Vulcans man!” Uhura laughed and gently rocked Soren in her arms. Soren was awake, but he was silent. He seemed to be studying the world around him.

“Surprise!” Scotty yelled as he neared the table with some of his closest friends. Jim and Uhura turned to face the chief engineer while else lifted their heads in acknowledgement. Kirk’s eyes widened at the contraption in the Scotsman’s arms. “Scotty…” the captain muttered. In the arms of the chief engineer was a hand-crafted high chair. Jim continued to mutter as he stared at the high chair, “You shouldn’t have.” Scotty set up the high chair next to his captain’s usual seat. Scotty shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Aye, it is nothing captain.” The beaming smile could not be wiped from the blond’s face. “The crib was amazing, and now this high chair. You’re the best Uncle Scotty!” Jim chocked on his words. The Enterprise’s chief engineer was not finished though, “I may gave tweaked ye old replicator so the little one has food too which the good doctor recommended.” James T. Kirk was not going to tear up at his friends’ thoughtfulness.

Jim took back Soren from Aunty Uhura and placed the baby in his new high chair. When Jim was sure his son was secure, he went to grab their lunch. Scotty sat down beside Uhura. Chekov and Sulu noticed the blush on the Scotsman’s cheeks as she sat beside the gorgeous communications officer. Both Sulu and Chekov had a running bet on when the two would get together.

Jim returned with a cheeseburger for himself and a bowl of baby food mixed vegetables for Soren. The little guy did not look too happy sitting in his high chair. Luckily, Bones made sure there was nothing around for the baby to throw. Jim grinned at his baby boy and spoke, “Don’t worry, lunch is here.” As Jim placed a bib around his son, the captain noticed his communications officer and his chief engineer speaking in hushed voices. ‘Huh. That’s weird.’ Kirk thought. Sadly, Jim was pulled from his thoughts by a loud wail coming from his baby boy. “Damn it Jim,” Bones cursed, “that boy got those lungs from you.” Kirk ignored his best friend’s comment and focused completely on Soren. “I bet you’re hungry, huh,” he spoke in a baby voice to his son, “Don’t worry little man, I got some yummy delicious food for you right here.” Soren looked as happy as Bones does when the doctor visits the bridge. However, the captain was not dismayed. Grabbing a spoonful of the baby food, Jim placed it at his son’s lips. Soren barely glanced at what was on the spoon before jerking his head and starting to cry and scream.

Everyone turned to look at the captain and his screaming son. Jim’s cheeks were a dark red. This was so embarrassing! He knew his son was hungry, but the captain did not know why Soren would not eat the food offered in front of him. “C’mon Soren,” Jim muttered as he once again tried to get his son to eat the spoonful of food. Soren continued to cry and scream louder. Bones flinched at the loud decibels his godson screamed at. “Damn it Jim!” the doctor cursed his friend. Soren continued to refuse the food offered him. Jim felt himself leak in response to his son’s cries. Damn! That was not supposed to happen anymore!

Sensing what was happing to his parent, Soren reached for his usual source of food. Bones immediately cracked up, realizing why his godson was acting like such a brat. “Momma’s boy!” Bones declared between laughs. There was a silent agreement among those sitting at the table. Jim lifted his son out of the high chair and into his arms. “No, not a Momma’s boy. Daddy’s boy; I’m not a woman,” the captain argued, “I’m daddy not mommy.”

“In all technicality, T’hy’la, you are more fitted in the maternal role than the paternal one,” Spock commented as he walked toward the table with a tray of food in his hands. “Spock,” Jim whines, “your son won’t eat his food.” Spock raised an eyebrow and questioned, “Why is he only my son when he has behaved poorly?” Bones grunted in response; the Vulcan was never going to understand human parenting. Jim rolled his eyes. “Because it’s all your fault he happened,” he answered. Spock replied instantly in a monotone, “I seem to recall you were the one begging for it.” Everyone at the table mouths’ dropped. Who would have thought the Vulcan had it in him. “And I seem to remember the human phrase ‘it takes two to tango’,” the Vulcan added. Jim glared at everyone sitting at the table and demanded, “Who taught him that?” Everyone avoided their captain’s stink eye, but it was Spock who replied, “You were the one who taught me the human idiom Jim.” A blush reappeared on the blond’s cheeks. Oh yeah, he did teach Spock that phrase. Oops. Jim shook his head and went back to his previous rant, “Anyways, you need to get Soren to eat his food.” Jim pushed the baby food in front of his bondmate. Spock looked at the pile of mush with a raised eyebrow. He did not think it looked very appetizing. With no change of expression on his face, Spock attempted to feed his son. Soren slapped the spoon full of food out of his father’s hand and wailed at the top of his lungs. The Vulcan was perplexed with a look of pure and utter confusion on his face. His son was acting completely illogical. There was no reason why Soren should refuse to be fed. Soren continued to cry as loud as he could. He leaned toward Jim and raised his chubby little arms, demanding to be held. Jim cursed underneath his breath and took Soren back into his arms. The captain pulled his wet shirt out of the way so his baby could latch onto his nipple. Soren’s mouth immediately latched on, and he began sucking out the milk like his life depended on it. Jim hissed at his son’s eager mouth, but he was already used to it. “That kid ain’t ever gonna be weaned,” Bones commented. Kirk did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. But the captain was worried if he would be able to wean his baby boy.

 

 

The best source of advice on Vulcan children was a Vulcan parent. Jim had originally wanted to discuss the issue with Spock’s older counterpart, but his bondmate refused. Instead, Spock had a better idea. Now the command team was sitting in front of the computer waiting for an answer from New Vulcan. It did not take long before Sarek’s face appeared on the screen. “Father,” Spick greeted the older man respectfully. Sarek bowed his head and replied, “Spock, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Jim’s cheeks started to turn pink. This was such an embarrassing thing to be discussing with Spock’s dad. The captain was still unsure if his father-in-law approved of their bond.

Spock took a deep breath before explaining, “Jim and I are finding difficulties beginning to wean Soren.” Sarek raised an eyebrow. “What is the child doing exactly Spock?” Sarek questioned. The blush on Kirk’s cheeks deepened. He refused to be the one who explained their son’s issues. “Soren refuses to try any other type of nourishment that is not the product of Jim’s lactation.” Spock explained. Sarek nodded his head and muttered an ‘I see’ under his breath. Jim nudged Spock in the shoulder so his bondmate would finish sharing the reason the called for the Vulcan’s advice. Spock raised an eyebrow at the blond and added, “Jim and I were hoping if you knew any techniques to remedy the situation.”

Sarek nodded his head and stated, “I have personally seen the issue on Vulcan in the past.” Jim’s ears perked up and he finally spoke up, “You have? Who were they? What did they do?” The full-blooded Vulcan locked eyes with his son. “Spock had the same issue that your son currently has.” Spock was speechless. His own actions as a child were highly illogical. Jim roared in laughter. It was all Spock’s fault! Also, Jim could totally see Spock being that much of a momma’s boy. Spock glared at his bondmate before looking back at his father. “What did you and mother do?” the half Vulcan curiously asked. “Captain Kirk you will not like the method we used,” Sarek warned the human. Jim sat straighter in his chair while leaning closer to the screen. “Why not?” he questioned. The older Vulcan seemed pained for a moment. “Amanda was very upset and it hurt her greatly. As a human you will most likely feel the same way given you are in the same position as her.” Both Jim and Spock were shocked. “What exactly did you do?”

 

 

“I don’t know about this?” Jim spoke with trepidation. He looked at his son who was starting to wake from his nap. Spock grabbed his bondmate’s shoulder and replied, “Father said it will work.” Jim nodded his head and smiled down as he reached for his boy. Soren cooed happy being in Jim’s arms. The blond smiled. Caressing his baby boy’s face, he did not want to let go. Never in a million years had Jim thought he would be blessed with the gift of being a parent. Kirk was always careful with his former lovers. Then again, he never anticipated being the one pregnant. Sighing, Jim placed Soren in his father’s arms. Kirk leaned down and kissed his baby’s forehead. Soren squirmed in his father’s arms. It was time to eat. Jim turned to his lover and spoke, “I will see you after my shift.” Spock nodded his head and raised two fingers. Jim did the same, and they shared a Vulcan kiss. The captain then left their quarters. He slid down against the door in anguish as he heard his son’s wails for him to return. What he was about to do was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

Spock held his son close as he cried. The Vulcan did not like the plan anymore than Jim did, but it had to be done. Without access to Jim, Soren’s hunger would win over, and he would eat the food that he should be eating.

Jim was distracted on duty. Most of thoughts were on his bondmate and their son. The famous Starfleet captain hoped they were both alright. What if Soren needed him? Jim shook his head. No, while the baby was sleeping, he used the pump to prepare a bottle to go with his baby’s meal. The captain knew he was not allowed back in his quarters until Spock gave the say so, but the blond really hoped it would before Alpha shift ended.

Checking his PADD, the captain tried to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. Maybe Soren is already eating, and his bondmate is just distracted. Jim shifted in his chair. Maybe a status report from Scotty would keep the captain’s focus on his duty.

 

 

Spock was at a lost. Soren refused to stop wailing; his face was red, and his eyes were puffy. Spock had hoped to solve the issue before his bondmate got off shift, but now the Vulcan was unsure if it will be resolved by then. Reaching once more for the food designated for babies, Spock attempted to feed his son a spoonful once more. Soren was oblivious to his father’s actions as he continued to scream and cry for his mother.

“Damn it man!” Bones yelled, “I can hear him all the way down in Med Bay!” the Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the doctor’s illogical statement. Jim had said before the doctor was one for exaggerations, so he could not be helped.

“I still do not understand why Soren is refusing to eat still. It has been 86 minutes now,” Spock wondered aloud. Bones rolled his eyes. “You and Jim are too soft on the brat,” Bones stated, “here give me.” Spock handed over the spoonful of baby food with a little bit of trepidation. The doctor rolled his eyes once again and moved to stand in front of the brat. “ENOUGH!” McCoy screamed, “YOU ARE GONNA QUIT ACTING LIKE AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE GOING TO EAT THE DAMN FOOD IN FRONT OF YOU! AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT NOW!” Spock’s mouth hung open. Did Dr. McCoy truly scream at the Vulcan’s son like that? But the doctor was not finished. Soren had stopped crying, and his mouth was slack. Bones shoved the food into the baby’s mouth. Soren obediently ate the food without complaint. Spock was in great shock. The doctor’s method actually worked! Smirking, Bones looked back at the Vulcan and said, “Problem solved.” The first officer was astounded; the human doctor only needed one try to fix the baby’s issues. “How?-” Spock began to ask. Bones raised his hand to stop the Vulcan from finishing his question. “You forget, I got my own little terror back on Earth,” the doctor stated. Spock nodded his head. Jim would be excited that Soren was now eating without complaint as father fed his son spoonfuls of baby food. “Thank you Dr. McCoy,” the Vulcan spoke with gratitude. Bones shrugged his shoulders as he headed for the door. “It was more for me than you. Now I can have some peace and quiet,” he replied as he walked out. Spock smiled as he did not take the doctor’s words for granted. Whatever the reason for helping, the doctor’s action helped immensely.

 

 

Jim could not jump out of his chair fast enough and into the turbolift when he was finally finished with his shift. Uhura had laughed at his eagerness to leave the bridge (which was a first for him). All the captain wanted was to see his bondmate and their son. Tapping his foot in impatience, the captain waited for the turbolift to open. Not stopping fast enough (in the blond’s opinion), he jumped out when the doors open and raced hurriedly to his quarters.

Captain James Kirk was surprised by the silence upon entering his quarters. He knew the method had since Spock had not notified the Vulcan needed more time with their son. But Jim figured his baby would more than likely still be crying. Kirk was not too sure if he liked the silence. “Spock,” he called in a soft voice. “Jim,” the Vulcan answered. Jim noticed his bondmate sitting by the crib. Walking over, the human male peeked at his sleeping son. He kissed his boy on the forehead before shaking a Vulcan kiss with his lover. “So how did it go?” the captain demanded answers. Caressing his nervous bondmate’s fingers, Spock replied, “He ate all his food and the bottle you prepared for him.” Sighing in relief, Kirk fell into the chair across from his lover. “So how did you do it?” the blond curiously asked. Confessing, Spock answered, “I must confess that it was not I who encouraged Soren to eat.” Now the captain was confused. “Then who?” he questioned. “Dr. McCoy used a rather unique screaming method.” Spock answered. Jim laughed; that sounded like Bones alright.

While glancing at the crib briefly, a wicked idea formed in the captain’s devious mind. Winking at his bondmate, Jim asked seductively, “Wanna fool around?” Raising an eyebrow at the other man, the Vulcan replied, “I highly doubt you can keep quiet enough to not disturb our sleeping son.” The human man was not deterred. Jim stood up and grabbed his lover’s hand, “let’s see about that.” As soon as Spock stood up and embraced his bondmate, Soren decided to wake up and cry for his parent’s attention. ‘So much for that,’ Jim muttered to himself. Ah, the joys of parenthood.

~ The End ~


End file.
